Mission: Reunite Team 8!
by Copkid
Summary: Team 8's members aren't doing so hot on working together, Kurenai could tell from just one battle. Kiba is fighting with Akamaru, Shino is as uncaring as ever, and Hinata won't speak up. Kurenai&Asuma cook up a plan to reunite team 8 But will it work...?
1. A Teamless Team

**Author's Notes:  
**Ah, I needed a break from my story "Mission of Survival"  
(The story is just now reaching the main parts, and I have a writers block for it D: )

And so, This was born of an idea I had while trying to sleep! xD  
It's going to be 5-7 chapters long, and will have _some_ fluff...not a lot, but some. c:

Also, This one is going to have some splashes of humor here and there :D  
(More than the Survival Story, but less fluff as well)

--Reg. Writing--  
--(Author's Comments)--  
--_Sounds_--

**_I don't own Naruto, Naruto owns me :_**_0_  
Edit  
I revised this piece on 9/16/07, I tried to make it more understandable and fun :  
N'joy! 

----------  
Mission: Unite team 8!  
Chapter One –A Team-less Team--

Kiba groaned, It hurt like hell! Not that being hit with nun-chucks in the back of the head had anything to do with it.

Okay.

So it had ALL to do with his pounding skull, but he wasn't gonna admit it in front of his Sensei and team. Kiba, Hinata and Shino stood in assorted fighting poses, surrounded by an area referred to as "The Training Grounds". But to any Shinobi that knew better would might as well call it "The Torture Grounds".

Scratches decorated the two of the Shinobis face's, along with the occasional bruises and bleeding. Shino was unscathed, but Hinata and Kiba were in bad shape. Kurenai-Sensei stood firmly across the grounds, observing her pupils. Her arms were crossed, she was not a happy camper.  
Hinata gasped and fell to one knee, holding her side, face twisted with pain. Kiba risked a glance at his fallen teammate, and then quickly averted his gaze to the figure in front of him. Shino kept his focus at all times on the figure before him, even disregarding his female teammate's obvious pain.

This so called "figure" was actually a training dummy that Kurenai-Sensei had borrowed from Team Gai. It was wooden, stern, and held weapons in all four of it's arms, a menacing Barbie to say the least.

Shino eyed the dummy's limber hands, in which one held the nun chucks that had assaulted Kiba and his hard head. In the other 3 arms the wooden dummy wielded a wooden sword, and a bow occupying the last two of the available limbs to operate.

Akamaru barked nervously next to Kiba. _Are we just going to stand here_? The dog said. Kiba growled at his canine companion; which roughly translated to "Shut it."  
Akamaru turned his eyes onto the dummy-paused-, and then leaped onto Kiba's head.

Several seconds passed in silence, but not for long.

"THE HELL?!" Suddenly Kiba shouted, Shino ignored him and stared at the dummy with intense concentration. Kiba's jacket, right under Akamaru's convenient sitting spot, was soaked through in what seemed to be urine.

"AKAMARU! WHAT THE HEL--" Kiba started, reaching his hands up to strangle his best dog friend; but just as he let his guard down, the dummy flew at him with incredible speed. Kiba raised his arms into a cross in attempt to block the incoming attack, but failed. He was flung back and skidded across the grass, "ARRG!" Kiba yelled as he rolled another 5 or so feet, and finally came to a stop. He held his arm cradled close to his body...he was breathing hard.

"DAMNIT... DAMNIT AKAMARU!" He yelled, still laying mostly motionless on the ground.  
Akamaru whined and licked his owner who smelled badly of dog pee.  
Kurenai stood up.

"Enough!" She hollered. "I have seen what I needed to confirm." She pulled a string out of the back of the Dummy, and it instantly fell forward, more lifeless than ever.

Hinata looked up weakly and asked "Is...Is that why you called us up to t-train Sensei?" The Hyuuga's breathing was slowly evening out to a normal pace. The Jounin nodded.

Shino resigned his fighting stance and stood normally, facing his Sensei. Kiba on the other hand was struggling to get up and make his way back to his teammates. He winced as he used his arm to get himself up, but he stumbled over to his team anyway.

Kurenai's expression turned softer and she sighed. "I didn't think I'd have to do this to you guys, but I have no other choice." She eyed Hinata "But before I tell you, Lets have everyone in full health."  
Team 8's Sensei bent down and offered a hand to Hinata. The injured Kounichi accepted it and leaned on Kurenai's arm, they began to walk slowly to Konoha's gate.

Shino trudged behind their female team members; Kiba also walked behind them, flexing his arm in pain.

"...hm." Shino grunted, his eyes glancing over at Kiba.

"What do you want Bug freak?" Kiba shot back.  
It was odd for Shino to even pay attention to his teammates, even odder for him to talk to them.

"...You smell...really bad...I think your stench is killing off my bugs."

Kiba was taken aback for a milla-moment and then growled.

"ARRRG!" The dog lover stripped off his pee soaked jacket and threw it over his shoulder, Whats the point in wearing something that is wet AND smells?!

"You should have taken it off earlier...the pee has already soa--" Shino began to say, but was cut off strictly by Kurenai-Sensei.  
They had reached the Konoha Hospital.

Kurenai twisted her head backwards to face the two boys behind her, her gaze landed on Shino.  
"Shino, since you are not injured I need you to please inform Asuma-Sensei that I will be needing his assistance, hand him this 300 yen, and tell him to meet me tomorrow at the planned date."  
His Sensei shoved the money at him with her free hand, she looked quite agitated to say the least.

Shino took off without another word.

"Now then..." Kurenai turned to her pupils that were harmed-in-training sympathetically. "Go get healed up, and meet me in the training grounds again tomorrow at noon."

"B-BUT! We just trained Sensei!" Kiba shouted, angrily brandishing his hurt arm.

"Don't worry, we're not meeting there for physical training." And with that, She took off in the same direction that Shino had left in.

Kiba was confused (when is he not? X3 ). Why would they meet in the training grounds if they weren't training?  
"Ah!" cried Hinata suddenly.  
She stumbled against the wall, her knee's shaking as if she were freezing and trying to stay warm—except for the fact that it was over 80 degrees outside. 

"Oh, right...first thing first, we need to get you in the hospital Hinata. You sure took a beating from that dummy, eh?"  
Hinata mumbled something along the words of "H-hai.."

Kiba let Hinata lean on his uninjured arm as they made their way into Konoha's large medical center. Hinata coughed, her free hand wandered to her face. 

"What is it?! Are you okay?" Kiba asked, worried that she may have been internally injured. She coughed again and slowly replied.

"...N-no, but...Kiba-kun...Y-you smell a-awful." Hinata hid her face from him as he started to burn up in anger.  
But before Kiba could say anything in response, A team of medical Ninja approached the two scathed Shinobi. Sakura was among them wearing a white apron-like uniform over her usual outfit.

"Kiba, give us Hinata, she needs medical attention right away."  
Inuzuka handed his teammate into the care of the medical nin surrounding him. Hinata was whisked away in a matter of seconds, leaving only him and Sakura standing in the middle of the hospital's lobby area. 

"Okay, Kiba-kun. Follow me to your room, I'll look over your wounds and heal them." She opened a door leading to the recovery rooms and motioned Kiba to enter. He walked in and was shortly followed after by Sakura.  
Inside was a long hallway, with several doors on each side. They were numbered 102-155 and had either an "occupied" or "unoccupied" sign hanging on the doorknob. Sakura started down the hallway, watching the numbers on the door. When she reached room 127(which said "unoccupied" on the sign), she unlocked it and led Kiba inside.

The pink haired Medical Ninja instructed him to lay down on the bed that was provided-- not to mention old and just barely comfortable enough. She pulled out a clipboard from her apron and began jotting down some notes on a pink slip of paper.

"I have to leave for a couple minutes to help take care of Hinata, Please get undressed and don't you dare think of getting up from that bed." Sakura said professionally.  
Kiba grumbled, but did as he was told as soon as she closed the door.  
"Where the...where am I supposed to put my jacket?" He asked thin air—maybe he was expecting a reply. He waited, but of course no one told him, so he scanned the room. He located a laundry bin, and threw his wet jacket into it, undressed to his boxers, and then covered himself with the sheets of the bed.  
Sakura came in his room several minutes later with another clipboard, but this time with yellow paper.

"Lets take a look at those injuries then." Sakura said brightly.

She put down her clipboard.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Shino leap lightly from roof top to roof top, he glanced down at the tangled roads below him. Asuma-Sensei wasn't a hard person to find, but today it seemed like he would never find him, Maybe it was the sun getting to him. Shino held tight onto the money Kurenai-Sensei had given him to deliver, it would be...how to say...? Troublesome...? To find if he lost it.

Finally, after a couple minutes of randomly checking stores, Shino spotted Asuma-Sensei entering a Barbe Q restaurant with his team. Shino leaped down from his roof and landed in front of Asuma and his group of genins.

"Ah! Whats wrong Shino?"  
Asuma eyed Shino cautiously. Usually Kurenai would send Hinata or even Kiba to message him, It must be quite important if Shino was here. 

"Kurenai-Sensei has a message and item for me to give you." He replied, his voice was low and gravely. 

Choji spoke up "I hope this doesn't take too long, Sensei is paying for my food this time" He patted his large belly happily.  
Asuma hurriedly shoved Shino off to the side of the road where they could talk privately.  
"Go ahead inside everyone and order, I'll be out soon." Asuma waved them nervously and motioned for them to go inside.

"Hai, Sensei!" Ino replied and entered the restaurant dragging her teammates inside with her. The door closed.  
Asuma turned to Shino and sighed.

"Okay. What is this message?" he asked Shino, his voice was stern and filled with concern.

"Our Sensei says that 'we will be needing your assistance', and that to give you this--" Shino handed the 300 yen over "Also, she said to meet her tomorrow at the date you discussed."

Asuma's eyebrows lifted high into his hair line as he stared at the money.

"So, she lost the bet after all...how ironic..." He cleared his throat. "Tell her tha--"

_Whoosh_

"--Tell me what?" A woman landed in front of the two men, her knees touching the ground. She stood up, dusting herself off.  
"Kurenai-Sensei...?" Shino said, somewhat lamely.

Asuma grinned.  
"Tell her" He was still talking to Shino, his eyes glancing over at Kurenai "That I will be there, with the preparations." He looked over at Kurenai, bowed, then walked into the restaurant, lifting a hand as a farewell. The hand he lifted had the money that was once Kurenai's; grasped between his index and forefinger.

"That guy..." Kurenai growled in a almost Kibaish way.

Shino turned to his Sensei.

"Whats this about?" He more demanded then asked.

"Meet us at the training ground at noon tomorrow." She replied simply, and took off in the opposite direction in which she came.  
------------------------

"Okay, lets take a look at those injuries..." Sakura said, placing her clipboard down on the bedside table.  
Kiba lay in his bed, half naked, with a girl asking to see his injuries.

How embarrassing.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest and began to feel around for broken bones or internal damage. She sighed, picked up her clipboard and scribbled down something.

"What were you doing to get all beat up like this, Kiba?" She continued to inspect Kiba as he laid as motionless as possible.

"Feh, Stupid training with Girly Man's (Gai) Training dummy" He scowled, not appreciating having to review the recently traumatizing memory.

When she finished she stood up and turned towards the door, her checklist in hand.  
"You have minor internal damage, and a fractured arm." She continued "I can fix both, but I want you to rest afterwards."  
Kiba half nodded half grunted.  
Sakura began to leave, but as she opened the door, Kiba sat up;  
"AH! Sakura! How is Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Sakura turned around, her face looked strained, like she was going to cry.

"Sakura, is Hinata okay?"  
Sakura's face twisted even more.

Silence swept over the room.

Sakura dashed out of the room, holding her face with her hands.  
"THE HELL?! GET BACK HERE!" Kiba shouted,throwing off his covers and almost jumping up from his bed. Dressed in only his boxers, Kiba sped out of the room after her, injured and all!

He saw Sakura was at the end of the hall way, breathing hard.  
Kiba ran as fast as his injured body allowed until he was face to face with Sakura.

"Sakura! Answer me! Is Hinata alright?!" Kiba shouted, grasping the collar of her apron.

"Yes! Of course, Shes fine." Sakura replied, waving a hand as if she was shooing away an annoying fly.  
Kiba was extremely confused, he let go of her.

"Then why the hell did you run out crying?!" 

"Crying..?" Sakura asked, her head tilted to one side.

"..."

"OH! I wasn't crying." She said, her eyes shifting from left to right.  
"Then why did you leave so quickly, holding your face...?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at the Kounichi.

Sakura blushed.

"W-well, you see;I was holding my breath..." Sakura stuttered in way that would make Hinata proud.

"WHAT?!!"

"...you smell REALLY bad, Kiba."

Kiba looked outraged.

"But I took off my stupid jacket, Theres no way in hell you could have smelled it from there!"

"The pee _soaked into your skin_, Kiba-aka, Why did you keep the jacket on so long?! Common sense would to be to take it off right away." She complained, her patience was wearing thin, and she still had to heal this guy.

Kiba was speechless.

"Now, BACK TO YOUR ROOM. Not only are you out of bed, but your still in your boxers idiot!"

Kiba glanced down at his half naked body "ehhh...?"

"Don't "ehh?" me! BAKA! NOW!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba quickly scuttled back to his recovery room like a dog who had done something his owner highly disapproved of,Sakura amused herself picturing this image and how well it actually suited Kiba.

He covered himself just as Sakura entered. 

She rubbed her temples and sat down in the chair settled next to his bed. Sakura tied her hair up, and began to heal Kiba's injuries, her hands swaying just inches from his skin; omitting a bright blue glow.

When she finished, Kiba was already asleep.  
"Good, and Hinata must be healed already as well..." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura left his room quietly.

-------**-  
End Notes:  
** Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to this story :

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!

Next chapter-- Everyone meets up in the training grounds, what are Kurenai and Asuma planning?

And why...?

Thanks again for reading! 


	2. Split up?

**Author's Notes:  
**Hello! So here I am again c:  
Here's a flashback onto what happened last chapter:

--  
Everyone is now healed thanks to Sakura (And yes, Kiba did shower; Thank god—XD ) Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were all told to meet their Sensei in the training grounds at noon for "training". What does Kurenai have in mind for her group?  
Where is Kurenai meeting Asuma at? And what are his 'preparations'? Could it be...Possibly...  
--  
Not much of an exciting start, other than Kiba being picked on! n-n; But things are about to make a turn towards the main plot!

--Reg. Writing--  
--(Author's comments)--  
--_sounds_-- and/or –_stressed words_-- 

Please Review!  
**_I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me :0  
_**  
edit  
Revised and re-written!  
N'joy!  
-------  
Mission: Unite team 8!  
Chapter Two: A Day Apart?

Sunlight poured into Hinata's small hospital room. She sat down gingerly onto the mattress that occupied half of her room space and put her head in her hands. 

What a day it had been! Oh wait...scratch that...

What a day _yesterday_ had been!  
Hinata recalled hazily what had happened the day before. Aside from being beaten up by a lifeless training dummy, she had been brought here and healed by the medical Nin. So now, she was sitting in a recovery room from within Konoha's medical enter.

"Ah..." she sighed softly.

She almost forgot.  
Her Sensei had ordered her and her other two teammates to return to the training grounds at noon today. She glanced at her clock on the bedside table, it read "11:31pm". Hinata jumped up from her bed in alarm, almost bashing her knee into the bedside chair.

"I'm going to be late!"

She slipped off her night gown and quickly dressed into her usual outfit of a sweater, khakis and her forehead protector tied around her neck. Her silver eyes darted nervously to the clock again.

"11:43pm"

Aw crap.

Hinata pushed her room door open and dashed out into the main hallway. She twisted her head looking for an exit, and low and behold the Lobby door was about a couple yards away. Hinata began fast walking past the many doors, heading towards the end of the hallway..when she reached the door; she paused. Hinata could hear a voice growing louder as the person who owned it came nearer.

"Tell him he can leave now, hes fully recovered, also--" Yelled a female voice on the other side of the door.  
Hinata slowly opened the door, just enough to peek out.

She saw the lobby area, buzzing with activity; the person that she had heard was actually Sakura, and the pink haired Shinobi was heading towards to door that Hinata was concealed behind. Hinata took a step back from her spot just as Sakura flung the door open—apparently in quite a rush!

Hinata glued herself to the wall to avoid being smacked in the face, and waited until Sakura passed.  
Hinata had no time to talk to her, she really needed to get to the training grounds, _fast_! Hinata moved around the open door, and entered the lobby. She quickly maneuvered herself through the people using moves that only a true Hyuuga could pull off.

Now out in the sun, She ran faster than ever to the training grounds, there was no time to spare.  
Hinata jogged out of the gates of Konoha, her breath heavy—but making good time!

Her stomach complained loudly, and for good reason!  
She hadn't eaten at all since yesterday; No matter, she was almost there.

Three people were standing out on the training grounds ahead of her .

"Ah! Hinata!" Yelled Kiba, waving cheerily as she approached her team.  
Shino and Kurenai turned to face Hinata and nodded as a greeting.

"Good, our full team his here." Kurenai eyed Hinata and Kiba in turn "And fully recovered I see."  
Kiba grinned foolishly and Hinata blushed.

"S-sorry.." she stuttered, but Kurenai waved her hand as to brush her apology away.

"Hey, What are we here for anyway?" Asked Kiba, scratching his head, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "Remember yesterday's training?" Kiba and Hinata nodded, Shino just kept his focus on his Sensei. "I made a bet with Asuma about it."

"You...w-what?" Hinata stuttered;  
"You bet that we'd beat it? 'Cause we got out butts handed to us by something that isn't even alive." Kiba said, interrupting Kurenai's talking.

"..No" She looked at her genin's in turn "I bet him that my team wouldn't need his help, but--" She huffed angrily "It looks like we do." 

"H-help with what-t, Kurenai-Sensei-i?" Hinata asked shyly, she looked down at the ground as if she said something bad.  
Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did, her eyes moved from her team, to Konoha's entrance gate.

"They're here..."

Kiba, Hinata and Shino turned in the direction that their Sensei was looking, and saw 4 people approaching the training grounds in which Kurenai's team stood. When the people were a bit closer, they could tell that in their group was an adult and three young adults.

Shino spoke up.  
"So this is where you wanted him to meet us at." He stated, it wasn't a question. 

The four people that were about 10 feet away now could be recognized as Asuma and his team. Shikamaru walked lazily with his hands in his pockets. Ino walked beside him, her hands on her hips, and Choji came with his hands shoved into his usual bag of chips.

"Ah! Kurenai, good to see you" Asuma said, a smile on his face. "Sorry we're late, Choji had to visit the hospital because he ate too much Barbe Q last evening."

Kiba laughed, his laugh was almost like a bark.

"That FATTY had to visit the hospital because he over ate?!" He exclaimed, howling with laughter.  
But his laughing quickly changed to a howl of pain as Choji ran over him with his 'Meat Tank' attack.

"Enough Choji!" Asuma yelled, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Troublesome..."  
Choji returned to his team, breathing hard, and eating his chips by the fistful. He muttered under his breath "I'm...just fluffy...like marshmallows...Mmm, marshmallows..."

Kurenai sighed.  
It was going to be a long day, A _very _long day.

"Okay everyone." Kurenai said, her tone was sharp, and demanded instant attention "You are probably wondering why we brought you here."  
Kiba snorted, rubbing his bruised body.

"Asuma and I have decided that It would be best to split up our teams for a while."

----

Shikamaru grunted.  
He was laying on a bed inside his small bedroom, his eyes were open staring out the window. People could call this "spacing out" but to him, it was "thinking".

Yesterday was odd.

Its not everyday that your group is confronted by Shino... Shikamaru was a little curious to what happened. He turned onto his side; fully facing his open window now, his hands wandered to his temples.

"..What could it be...?" He muttered, rubbing his head to get the blood flowing.  
He then sat up, his arms reached for the ceiling in a stretch. The intelligent ninja got up from his bed and grabbed his table-side alarm clock and tossed it in the air. It spun a couple times before landing safely into his hands, he glanced down at it.

"11:14pm" it flashed. Shika toyed with it once more, juggling it back and forth between his hands, but sat it down onto the table. He had to get going, Asuma wanted him and the rest of teammates to meet him at the training grounds.

_Why?  
_

It was a weekend; Saturday, the only day the ninja get off, they got to hang with family and work for their parents on this day. He sighed, Other than going to the training grounds, he had nothing entirely planned out. (Well, most of his days were like this!)

Shikamaru pushed open his front door and trudged lazily outside, his feet kicking up dust at every step.  
He had time to wander around and watch the clouds, and he wasn't gonna waste it inside his house; he liked the outdoors. He walked quite aimlessly for about half an hour, turning his head at some interesting stores here and there, but didn't stop until he reached a certain one.

A young blond headed girl stood inside this shop, cutting some flowers so that they fit perfectly into the tiny vase they were to be settled in. She was wearing a pink apron, and hummed tunelessly as she worked. He watched her in fascination,To align the flowers in a way that pleased the eyes to look at was an art, a skill.  
Ino looked up from her work, and spotted Shikamaru outside of the floral shop her family owned, she smiled and waved him inside.  
He stared back expressionless, but went inside the flowery shop anyway, "troublesome..."

She continued working, but began to talk to him.  
"Oi, Shika-kun, did you hear about what happened to Choji?"

Shikamaru was leaning against a counter with several pretty petals strewn across it.

"W-what? What about him?" He asked, startled at her sudden statement. 

"Hes in the medical center, He left early this morning to visit." She continued, still snipping away at some stray leaves desperately clinging to it's host.

"Visit..?"  
She nodded.

"He ate too much last night and had a stomach ache this morning after eating breakfast."  
Shika turned away from Ino and quickly walked out of the door without even saying goodbye.  
"Wait! Shikamaru, I'll go--" she sighed.  
"Ahh, I have to go soon also..." Ino reminded to herself. "Stupid training..."

"MOM! HEY! I'M LEAVING WORK FOR A COUPLE HOURS TO TRAIN, 'KAY?" the blond shouted. Her mom yelled something back along the lines of "Fine, fine, can't I get any good help around here..." and turned away.  
Ino threw off her apron and began walking to Konoha's Hospital, her footsteps matching the ones that Shikamaru had left behind. 

Shikamaru entered the hospital, his head twisting to the recovery room's doorway. He beelined for it, avoiding the busy people around him.

"Wait..." Shikamaru muttered, "I don't even know what room hes in..."  
He hit his head with his hand. In his haste to see his best friend, he had forgotten to ask the front desk to where Choji's room was. "Troublesome.." 

He turned and began to make his way to the doorway into the lobby again, but stopped. Hinata stood hidden behind the door he had just entered through. When did she get there..?  
But before he could say something to her, Sakura burst through the door, narrowly missing Hinata's face. Shikamaru forgot all about Hinata the second he saw Sakura, finally he can ask to see if she knew what room Choji was in.

"Oi! Sakura, can you tell me where Choji is?"

"Room 93, the next hallway down. I just sent someone to release him." She said hurriedly, and took off past Shikamaru.  
He nodded and made his way to Choji's room. When he reached door number 93 (it had an occupied sign on it) he pushed it open. He saw Choji; fully dressed sitting in his tiny bed eating his usual bag of chips.  
Shikamaru sighed. 

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Choji shouted gleefully. "Whats up?"  
The Ninja stared, he was obviously okay now, nothing to worry about.

"Nothing as usual...how're you feeling? Shikamaru asked, Trying to look cool and unworried on the outside. 

"Perfect! The medical ninja gave me some stomach pills and I feel as good as new!"

"You really should have taken care of not eating so much last night." Shika said, breaking his little ego he had held up only seconds ago.

Choji laughed recognizing the care in his voice. "But Asuma had some extra cash on him that night, so I took full advantage of it!"

Shika eyed Choji's chips, he hadn't eaten and his stomach was complaining quite a lot. He sighed, Choji would never give up his precious chips, it was just troublesome to ask. Shikamaru took a seat next to Choji's bedside;just as he sat down someone else entered Choji's room.

It was Ino, her apron now gone and her face filled with annoyance...quite different from the 'cheery Ino' Shikamaru had chatted with that morning.

"Heyyyy Ino! You came to check on me?" Choji asked over joyed.

"No." Ino said bluntly.

Choji's face fell.  
"I came because we ALL need to meet with Asuma in the training grounds..." She paused to look at the clock situated on the farthest wall "and we're already late!" She yelled angrily. Both of her hands were on her hips(double trouble!) and her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. 

Ino grabbed her two teammates (In recovery or not) and dragged them out into the hallway; Which is quite the feat considering Choji weighs almost 3 times as much as her! She lead them to the lobby, and shoved them outside the front door.

"Heeeey, Ino! No need to push the injured guy ):" Choji whined.  
"Your not injured Baka, just stupid."

They walked silently to the Training grounds.

----

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Yelled 4 of the ninja, they shot 'are you serious?' glances at their Sensei's.  
Shino didn't mutter a word, and Shikamaru just stood there like nothing drastic and life altering had happened.

Ino looked over raged. "What do you mean 'Split up the groups'?!" her hair seemed to flare up in anger.  
Asuma calmly faced her and simply said--  
"Our fellow ninja need our help."

Kurenai nodded irritably.  
"Okay, one person from each Team has to pair up the someone from the other." She said "And spend the day with him or her. If it doesn't work out, then they will spend ANOTHER day together and so on and so forth."

Kiba spoke up "And what the hell does that have to do with helping us?"  
"Asuma suggested using his team as 'teachers' they will help you three to get along better as a team."

He was speechless, the idea hit his thick skull, and just bounced back. It didn't register.  
But in Shikamaru's mind, it seemed pretty practical.

"We are a team that works together the best, and have people who match the things you are lacking" he said, quite bluntly.

Hinata blinked. She still didn't get what was going on.

Asuma sighed.  
"Let me say this in a way you guys will understand. You are spending the day with someone from my group, so they can teach you how to get along better."

Comprehension washed over Hinata, but Kiba still looked confused.  
"Why would we need help in teamwork?" he asked.  
But before Asuma could reply, Akamaru jumped down next to Kiba, and lifted a single leg up... 

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH PEEING ON ME AKAMARU!?" he shouted.

"Thats what were talking about, Kiba" Kurenai said, holding a hand to her forehead.  
"Now, match up. Asuma and I have work to do, so this is on your own."

The six pre-teen Shinobi eyed each other, the tension was spreading rapidly.  
Asuma and Kurenai took one last glance at their teams, and walked off towards Konoha's gate.

Silence.

Ino huffed.  
"Well?! Are we gonna do something?"  
Hinata glanced sideways at her teammates, Shino was expressionless, but Kiba looked like he was going to explode. 

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" He shouted, his fists thrust into the air, one after another reaching towards the sky.  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"So we have to team up with someone on the other team, eh? Then..I choose...Not Kiba." he said annoyed.

"W-whats up with that punk?!" Kiba stuttered, taken aback.  
Choji agreed, "Anyone BUT that Kiba."

Kiba glared at him "Shut up fat--"  
"I'LL TAKE HIM." Shouted Ino quickly, she wanted to avoid Choji getting upset; he was pretty scary. 

Kiba became silent, his eyes focused on Ino and wouldn't move away, "w...what..?" he said shocked.  
Ino sighed, someone had to take him, might as well be her.

Suddenly Hinata clutched her stomach, Everyone looked at her.  
"Oi, Hinata, you okay..?" Shikamaru asked, she nodded.

"Grrrrrrrbmleee" Went her stomach, hungry for the food she hadn't been able to eat that morning.  
She blushed. Hard. 

"I'll go with Hinata" Shikamaru said. "I haven't eaten either." Hinata blushed and released her stomach, she was paired up with him.

Last but not least Choji and Shino, Choji eyed him nervously, his hands twitching inside his bag of chips. Shino didn't move, just stared right back. 

The teams were made.  
Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata, and Shino and Choji.  
As odd as they were, no one would know what would possibly happen.

Read what happens next in the upcoming 3rd chapter of "Mission: Unite team 8!"

---  
**End notes:**   
Thanks for reading! 

Next chapter starts with what the pairs are going to do with their day together.  
Some unexpected run-ins raise questions, what are the consequences? What are they going to do? Could there be romance in this day together...? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE SHINO AND CHOJI GONNA DO?!

NOT EVEN I KNOW D: 

All of these are answered in the next chapter! (hopefully) XD  
PLEASEEEE REVIEW!

--Copkid 


	3. Day One: Can you say Failure?

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for such a late(Super lateee) update ;  
I've been having a lot going on lately! (camp, whats left of my social life, babysitting; etc.)

But I'm proud to present the third Chapter of _Mission: Reunite team 8!  
_Heres a short, thrown together, review on what happened in the last (exciting)chapter:

--

The two Sensei's unceremoniously dumped their 3-man teams in the training ground after telling them to match up with each other. In an odd mix up of events, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata, and Shino and Choji get paired together for a whole day and who knows how much longer!  
--  
Some unexpected run-ins raise questions, what are the consequences? What are they going to do? Could there be romance in this day together...?  
--

Obviously when I say Romance, I don't mean anything_ weird_ happening between Shino and Choji! XD!

--Reg. Writing--  
--(Author's comments)--  
--_sounds_-- and/or –_stressed words_-- 

Please Review!  
_**I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me :0  
**_edit  
Updated, reviewed and revised!  
N'joy!

---------

Two figures passed through Konoha's entrance gate a little past noon, one was laughing heartedly, and the other seemed to be quite worried about something or another.

"Asuma. This is not a laughing matter!" She snipped at the man, he grinned back at her, obviously enjoying himself.

"Aw, C'mon Kurenai, lighten up" Asuma threw a teasing look at the apparently ticked off woman. "You gotta admit, this is gonna be great! Everything will turn out fine."

"I don't know..." She glanced up at the sky.

--

Two teams stared at each other.  
It was so quiet, you could hear the town's busy chatter in the distance.

"Uh...are we gonna do anything?" Choji piped up, his eyes darting nervously at his fellow Shinobi "You know-- Move? Say something? Breath?"

Hinata mumbled something along the lines of "D-do something?" her finger tips tapping each other in a nervous manner. Kiba turned his head and shut his eyes, pretending he didn't hear what Choji had just said. Shikamaru and Shino were silent as usual; What did they care what happened anyway?

Ino turned from her team-mates to the other three ninja across from them, she looked almost mad.  
Actually. 

She looked extremely mad.

"ALRIGHT!" Ino yelled, her 'I'm gonna take charge or someone is gonna get beat' instincts kicking in "Asuma gave us a mission, didn't he?!"

Choji nodded, Shikamaru sighed. But still no one moved from their places as if they were glued to the grass. Ino glared at her two lazy friends; at that point she decided to take action, this was as awkward as an 8th grade dance at an only boys school. She couldn't stand it.

The blond Kounichi stomped over to Shikamaru and grabbed the collar of his tan shirt.  
"Oi! Ino, what are you doin--"

Shikamaru was cut off.

More like, he couldn't breath so discontinued to speak.

Ino was dragging him across the training grounds towards Kurenai's team, and released only when he was settled at Hinata's feet.  
"Woman are troublesome..." He grumbled, getting up to his feet with the aid of Hinata's hand. Ino trudged over to where Kiba and Akamaru stood, Kiba was about to say something but thought better of it when Ino's foot threatened to connect his head.

She then, in turn glared maliciously at Choji who still stood opposite of Kurenai's team and his two teammates, he rushed over quickly afraid of Ino's rage. He stood near Shino his hands digging deep into his bag of chips, Ino looked pleased with her self.

"Okay." She said, eying the 5 other disgruntled ninja beside her "Now, go _do something_ with each other."

"..."  
An awkward silence to say the most. 

Kiba chuckled.  
"Uhh... Ino" Choji said; he looked unsure but also looked like he was suppressing a laugh. He exchanged looks with his other male teammates, they shared the same expression back. "That kinda sounds wro--"

Suddenly Kiba burst out laughing "AHAHAHAAA!!"  
Choji couldn't help himself he too laughed freely, leaning over so far that his chips almost fell out of the bag. Kiba howled holding his stomach and swinging forward and back, Shikamaru didn't laugh but his mouth was set in a slight smile.

And of course; Shino was expressionless.  
The girls stared at Ino in wonderment, _what did she say that was so funny_? The look on her face told them that she didn't have a clue either.

Little did they know the workings of a healthy male teenage mind.

Once the laughing subdued Ino began to talk again, but in a sort of weaker voice;  
"O-okay, uh, I have to go back to work at my parent's floral shop."  
She looked over at Kiba who was still recovering from his fit of laughter, he looked quite unpleased but not unwilling.

"And I'm starved." Shikamaru announced. He began to walk away from the 5 Shinobi and beelined for the gate into Konoha. Hinata trailed meekly behind him unsure of what to do.

"HEY! WAIT! SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Choji shouted "Don't leave me here with these guys!" he ran to catch up with his best friend, leaving Shino still standing in the training grounds with Kiba and Ino.

Shino stood stock still.  
"Uhhh...Shino..." Kiba began "Shouldn't you follow Choji?"

"No."

"But, this is a mission!"

"It's not our mission, it's their's."

Kiba exchanged a confused glance with Ino, she looked a bit frazzled.  
"Er...well, lets go Kiba-baka, I have to work. You can just hang out there until I'm done."  
Akamaru barked in agreement, happy to just be taken on a walk (They HAD been standing there for quite a while) and trotted after Ino. Kiba grumbled and threw on last look at Shino behind him, Shino was already gone. "when did he...?"

--

Hinata glanced up from her feet to see two boys walking elbow to elbow in front of her. They were best friends; anyone could tell.

Choji was off rambling about the "stupid diet" he was on for his recovery as Shikamaru grunted in agreement to his protesting buddy.  
"It...must be so nice..." she mumbled to her self.  
She already missed her teammates and they had parted only minutes ago! She wondered how things were going with them and if they were having a good time. Her mind wandered off

"What are they trying to do?! Make me die of dehydration?" Choji bellowed in utmost anger.  
Shikamaru nodded half sympathetically and half absently. "Well, _at least_ I can eat at the Bar BQ!" He added with a false cheery tone which didn't last long enough to stop his complaining.

"I mean, c'mon! No liquids for the rest of the day?! What a load of bull--" Shikamaru punched his friend playfully before he could finish his sentence. He jabbed his thumb backwards, pointing at Hinata who was walking behind them.  
"Oh, ehehe, Sorry Hinata! Forgot you were here!" Choji rubbed his head, laughing a little bit and wearing a strained smile.  
She didn't seem to notice...she looked a little lost in thought, so he turned back to Shikamaru and continued his little rant.

Shikamaru was leading the threesome to any restaurant he could find, only half listening to Choji grumbling next to him. His eye's caught a nearby sign that hung swaying in the light breeze, from within the building near the sign it smelt warmly of meat and fresh cooked veggies, there was no way he was gonna pass this up.

Even_ he _knew when there was good food.

And here; there was good food. 

He mentioned for Choji and Hinata to follow him into the little shop, throwing the red cover which hid it's customers from view. Choji and Hinata gasped.

--- 

**ding**

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Floral Shoppe!"

Kiba and Ino entered a green shop decorated with several species of exotic flowers and smells, Kiba sniffed around, it was a nice place, he decided. Akamaru barked happily in agreement.

The little place was filled with isles and isles of colorful flowers and leaves, not to mention beautiful vases and card racks.

"Hey Mom, I'm back!" Ino yelled. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend."

Ino skimmed down the first isle mentioning for Kiba to follow, he shuffled behind her.  
Ino's Mom, who had so kindly greeted them when they entered was now taking off her working apron and wore a 'less than friendly' face; totally mis-matching the warm sweet voice from only seconds ago.

"Ugh, here Ino. I'm going to take a quick nap in the back, so keep it at a dull roar."

Mrs.Yamanaka threw a side long glance at Kiba, and tossed the apron into Ino's waiting arms; Ino's Mom trudged to the back of the store and disappeared behind a door which read "Employees Only". Ino pulled the recently worn apron over her head and struggled to fasten the back.

"Hey, Kiba-baka, make your self useful and help me out." She held out the strings that needed to be tied in the back, "And don't double knot it, It'd be a pain to get out later."

"Look girl, I don't WANT to be here, and I DON'T want to help you do your stupid job!"  
Ino turned slowly.

"What...did you say?" Kiba could hear the anger and...was that hurt? in her voice-- "Do You think **I** want to do this?! I didn't sign up for this Baka, I'm forced as well. So stop your complaining and tie this. NOW."  
He growled deep in his throat, but grabbed the laces (non to gently) and tied them into a knot that was so incredibly sloppy that it could be considered Unknown to Man.

"Was that so hard Dog breath?" Ino sneered, wearing a satisfied smile.

"Hard for you to get out later, Pig face" Kiba replied under his breath, but quietly enough that Ino didn't catch his insult.  
Ino turned sharply away form Kiba and settled her self behind a large counter piled with flower petals and cutting tools. Kiba stalked off to the farthest corner he could find and sat on the ground, cursing to himself.

They stared each other down.

**ding**  
The bell attached to the shop door rung happily, mocking the sour mood and bringing to Ino's attention to the new customer; making her break her death stare with Kiba.  
"Welcome to Yamanaka's Floral Shoppe!" Ino said cheerily, almost identically to the way her Mother had greeted Ino and Kiba just before; as well as leaving no trace of being infuriated at all.

"Hello, Miss. Could you help me make a boutique for my Daughter? Shes getting married tomorrow" The man asked, his happiness seemed to radiate off of him.

"Of course, feel free to pick out Flowers that you would like."

The customer tilted his hat politely and began traveling up and down the isles, peering at each flower carefully.

Kiba grunted.  
He HATED being here, he hated the smell, and especially hated being here with_ her.._ He was in such an angsty mood that he even hated the poor man who had so unluckily entered. He really didn't see how this could help him; This was all a stupid idea and he wanted to get out of here.

Ino's face said she was thinking the same thing.

---  
Shino was used to being alone, so it really didn't bother him...at least not a lot...not as much as it used to. He wandered around aimlessly, not really sure of what he wanted to do or see, he never really did. Shino decided he should find a place to eat, nothing like a meal to induce happiness. (Emo much?)

Yeah. Right.

He turned to the nearest store and entered, not really caring where he was. The place smelled of cooked meat and grease, he was just about to turn around and leave ;when a voice called out to him that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"...Shino! Is that you?"

---

Why is Choji so Surprised?  
What is Hinata going to do?  
Will Kiba and Ino _EVER_ get along?  
And who is calling out to Shino?

These are all answered (if not, partially!) in the very next Chapter of "Mission:Unite team 8!"  
Stay tuned!

**REVIEWS ARE SUPER APPRECIATED** (and of course make me ever so motivated!) : 

Much love,  
Copkid

End notes:  
I think I may end up re-doing the end to this chapter ):  
I hit writers block when I had to write for Ino and Kiba! Its so hard to make them fight when I want them to get along...Its just that...their personality's would be so hard to deal with when they are together X33 Same thing with Shino -pats- Hes so cute when he acts depressed XD;; 


	4. Continued

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey everyone! Thanks to my 2 reviewers (Go check them out, They are sweethearts!)  
This chapter is pretty short, I apologize!

Heres a little Flash back on what when on last Chapter:  
---  
We left off with our young Shinobi friends wandering around town, in different unplanned directions.  
Ino and Kiba are fighti..er...I mean...working; at her mother's Floral shop, and Shino stumbles across a restaurant with someone familiar inside.  
--

Why are Hinata and Choji so shocked?  
Can Ino and Kiba make it through the day without spilling blood?  
And, who in the world is calling out to Shino?

Get ready for the next installment of _Mission: Reunite Team 8!  
_  
(Author's Comments)  
Please Review!**_  
I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me!  
_**------**__**

Choji gasped.  
Out of all the horrendous things that could happen to him, this was the worst. He didn't know if he could take it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled, and fell upon his knees; "How COULD YOU?!"

Shikamaru stared at his overly dramatic friend and sighed.

"Choji, what in the name of the fourth Hokage is wrong with you?" 

Choji whimpered.  
"Its...the shop...the shop you choose-- its a RAMEN SHOP" He had fake tears jutting out from his eyes, ones that could certainly make Rock Lee proud.

"And whats wron--...oh right...forgot, sorry Choji." Shikamaru held out a hand to help Choji up. "I forgot about your condition; the fact that you can't have any liquids.."  
Choji brushed himself off profusely, turning away from his most precious Ramen Shop, he began walking away.  
"Oi, Choji, its okay, we'll go to another place." Shikamaru called to him, but he was already too far away.

"Ugh." He pulled up a seat at the table and glanced around for Hinata.  
He saw Naruto a couple seats away feasting like a demon (Ahaha I made a pun!) on noodles.

"Oi, Naruto, Have you seen Hinata?"  
He paused for a second, slurping up the last of his plate.  
"Nope, why?"

"She was with..." A thought accorded to him...Naruto was _here_, he glanced down at the floor.  
And low and behold lay Hinata. 

Figures.

He slid off his seat and knelled down next to her unconscious form. Shikamaru nudged her shoulders gently.  
"Hinata. Oi, Hinata."

She mumbled.

"..Shikamaru-kun?"

He nodded slightly, confirming her question to be true. She sat up gingerly, placing a hand onto her forehead.

"I f-fainted didn't I?"

"Yes." 

She stood up and dusted her self off, just as Choji had done minutes before. Hinata peered around the shop they were in. She spied Naruto immediately, her knees began to give out again. (Uwah! I make Hinata sound like a freak, I'm so sorry Hinata!) Shikamaru steaded her and guided her to the counter, geez, how troublesome.

"W-where is Choji-kun?" Hinata stuttered, still a little flustered from fainting.

"He left."

"Oh..."

Hinata blushed.

Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Er...um...Can we order over here?" He called out.

A big man with squinty eyes; wearing a customary apron, turned around from serving Naruto.  
"Sure thing, hold on a second."

Hinata played with the ends of her sleeves and sheepishly sneaked peeks at Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, No wonder she was having troubles in her group!

Easily distracted.  
Faints just in the sight of people. 

This was gonna be _some_ Mission.

---  
Kiba glared.

Ino returned his glare equally menacingly-- if not, more.  
It would be a lie to say that things would work out by the end of the day, she knew, and she hated that solemn fact.

Kiba turned away, and starting playing absentmindedly with Akamaru, who yipped happily at the much needed attention. Ino sighed and drew her attention to a customer who had walked a couple minutes ago and was searching the flowered racks. He picked a red and white flower here and there, but seemed to be having difficulty.

The man caught Inos eye, he looked like he needed assistance.  
She nodded and weaved her way through the aisles, and planted her feet right before the man. He held out two hand fulls of flowers and inquired;

"Young lady, I was wondering, Which do you think would smell most beautiful?"  
Ino winced.  
What a weird question, not one that hasn't been asked before—but still weird.

"Um..well...er.." she bit her lip. She was use to answering questions such as "What colors?" or "Will these die fast?"

"The le.." Ino was cut off.  
"The right ones."

Ino threw a glance at Kiba, who had uttered this last sentence, he pretended to ignore her; scratching behind Akamaru's ears. She smiled as wide as physically possible to her waiting customer and echoed what Kiba had said.

"Thank you. Then I will want to purchase these, please."  
She rung up the cost and handed the man his receipt.

He left.

Ino blinked in Kiba's general direction, hoping for some sort of reaction. Oh wait, she forgot, he wasn't one to notice things like that. She shook her head, trying to brush off her anger, and counted down the minutes until her shift ended.

---

"Hey...HEY! SHINO!"

Underneath Shino's glasses, his eyebrows knitted together, he knew that voice. He turned away from the meat covered counters to face the person who had called him. 

It was Choji.

"Shino...so..what brings you here to the BBQ?"

Shino contemplated answering him.  
He decided he would humor Choji for a little.

"Accident." 

"Oh..well, I'm here because I wanted to eat. You know, can't ingest...liquids...b...cause.." 

--silence--

"Do you want to sit? My treat?"  
Shino stood, just as he had on the training ground, stock still.  
Choji shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Shino decided that if Choji was paying, might as well-- he was hungry after all...  
He sat down across from his fellow ninja, and stared.

Choji looked even more uncomfortable, like he'd rather swallow a bug than sit with Shino—Which of course could be arranged if necessary. The waiter drifted in front of their table and pulled out a notebook.

"What would you fellows like to 'order?"

"The Usual." Choji replied.

"The beef special." Shino grunted. 

Day one was over.

---  
Ending Notes:

Mmm, Yay for updating, eh?  
Day two is coming in the next time in-- _Mission:Unite Team 8!_  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
